Darth Talon
Summary Darth Talon was a female Lethan Twi'lek who became a Sith Lady in Darth Krayt's One Sith in 137 ABY. Talon was styled with black Sith tattoos covering her body including her head and lekku; each tattoo had been earned in ritual combat and inscribed by Krayt himself. As a Sith apprentice, she was trained by a fellow Twi'lek Sith Lord named Darth Ruyn, whom she later killed on Krayt's command with a swift decapitating strike of her lightsaber, shortly before ascending to the rank of a full-fledged Sith in Krayt's Order. Recognizing her unshakable loyalty, Krayt anointed Talon as one of his two Hands, thus making her an extension of the Dark Lord's own will. In this capacity, Talon found herself working alongside her Hand counterpart, Darth Nihl. Talon was often tasked with her Master's most important missions, including the capture of the Jedi fugitive Cade Skywalker, and his training in the ways of the dark side of the Force, until her apprentice renounced the One Sith. Talon always remained loyal to her lord Darth Krayt, even during Darth Wyyrlok III's attempted takeover of the One Sith, aiding Krayt in his recovery and along with Nihl fighting off the Sith who stood between Krayt and his former Voice, witnessing his return to power. When Darth Krayt finally fell during the Battle of Coruscant, she entered hiding along with the rest of the One Sith, working from concealment to achieve their goals by less overt means. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Darth Talon Origin: Star Wars Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Lethan Twi'lek, Sith Lady, Hand of Darth Krayt Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery, Martial Arts (Skilled lightsaber combatant forms [[w:c:starwars:Form II/Legends|II] and IV]), Vehicular Mastery (Skilled pilot), Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Psychometry, Forcefield Creation, Mind Manipulation/Memory Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks Via Tutaminis), Clairvoyance, Aura sensing, Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic, Able to create a Holocron, which requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale, though this is not combat applicable), Electricity Manipulation (Via Force Lightning), Information Manipulation (Via Drain Knowledge), Animal Manipulation (Via Animal Bond), Invisibility (Via Force Cloak), Light Manipulation and Sound Manipulation (Via Force Cloak) Attack Potency: Planet level (Killed Darth Ryun, who should be at least comparable to Yarael Poof. Outmatched jedi masters Shado Vao and Wolf Sazen simultaneously, incapacitating the former with her force abilities and nearly killing the latter in the process. Fought with Pre-Training Cade Skywalker and forced him to tap into the Dark Side in order to overpower her, and fought him several times after this. Traded blows with Darth Nihl. Able to easily overpower and kill several renegade Sith supporting Darth Wyyrlok III) Speed: Relativistic (Kept up with Cade Skywalker and Wolf Sazen), FTL Reactions and Combat Speed augmented by Precognition Lifting Strength: Peak Human, At least Superhuman via Force Amplification. Class G with telekinesis (Vastly more powerful than Padawan Rivi-Anu who, while injured and exhausted, briefly held up a Venator-class star destroyer heavy cruiser class warship whose mass should be several to tens of millions of tonnes) Striking Strength: Planet Class via Force amplification (Was capable of trading blows with Cade Skywalker) Durability: Street level naturally, Planet level with Force amplification (Took hits from Cade Skywalker) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber, Hundreds of meters with Force abilities, at least Planetary with Telepathy Standard Equipment: Lightsaber Intelligence: Gifted (As one of Darth Krayt's Hands, Darth Talon is a highly skilled combatant, her position as a Hand alone putting her at a status greater than the majority of the Sith at the time. Having been personally trained since birth in the Sith Academy on Korriban by Darth Ruyn, Talon's inherent abilities as a Force-sensitive were honed in order to transform her into a lethal Sith assassin, each tattoo on her boding having been earned through victories in combat. She is a practitioner of both Ataru and Makashi forms of lightsaber combat, incorporating moves and techniques from both styles into her combat in conjunction with her Force abilities. She is skilled enough to easily dominate and disarm the imperial knight Elke Vetter in single combat without so much as taking a single hit, match both Shado Vao and Wolf Sazen simultaneously and nearly kill both of them, as well as matching Cade Skywalker on multiple occasions. Talon skill in the Dark Side was even seen by Krayt as sufficient to allow her to take Cade as an apprentice and train him in the ways of the Sith. As an assassin she is skilled in stealth and concealment, both naturally and through Force abilities, and she is also a skilled pilot, showing the ability to operate both starships and speeder bikes) Weaknesses: Obedient to the will of Darth Krayt without question, to the point where she will willingly allow herself to be killed if he orders her to. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Sense:' Force sense is among the most basic of Force abilities. It can be used to feel another being's feelings, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the dark side. Talon can use this to the extent that she can sense Darth Krayt's life force which prompted her to release him from his stasis. **'Force Empathy:' Force Empathy is a Force power related to Force Sense which involves picking up impressions of an individual's feelings and general emotional state. *'Force Sight:' Force Sight, also known as Force Seeing or Combat Sense, is a basic Force ability. It enhances the bearer's visual and spatial perception even in the dark or behind walls. **'Farsight:' Farsight, also called clairvoyance or farseeing, is the ability to gain vague impressions of events happening in other places or times using the Force. These visions focus on strong imagery and emotions. Jedi and Sith skilled in this technique were capable of detecting when friends and apprentices were in danger, examining details of past events, and predicting the probable outcome of a stated course of action. Farsight can also be applied to combat, allowing the practitioner to glimpse moves their opponent may make, as well as outside forces that might affect the battle. **'Precognition:' Precognition, also known as danger sense, is a universal Force power that manifests in the form of Force visions of future events, guiding premonitions or warnings, and an inflow of prescience that helped the user predict their opponent's movements. **'Psychometry:' Psychometry is a Force power that is a mental technique of picking up impressions and traces of information about the object touched and the events that have surrounded it. *'Force Stealth:' Force stealth, also referred to as Force Concealment or Buried Presence, is a power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. Talon used this ability to approach Cade and Wolf without being noticed until she was right next to them. **'Force Cloak:' Force cloak, also known as Force camouflage, is a rarely seen Force talent involving the manipulation of light and sound waves to render a practitioner virtually invisible to the naked eye. Talon used this ability to shadow a Princess as she was running away from a burning Imperial Mission. *'Mind Manipulation:' Mind Manipulation, also known as Mind Tricks or Mind Control, refers to a spectrum of Force powers which influence the thoughts of sentient creatures, most commonly used to coerce into agreement by suggestion or to cause one to reveal information. This allows its practitioners to resolve matters in a non-violent way. It can also be used to appeal to a sensory impression for distraction or cause friendly fire among enemies. **'Animal Bond:' Animal Bond is the Force ability to control an animal. Once calmed, the animal can be used by the Force user in various ways, including as a mount or guard beast. Talon used this ability to manipulate the minds of beasts to aid her in her battle against the Jedi on Vendaxa. **'Drain Knowledge:' Drain Knowledge is a dark side ability used to extract knowledge out of a sentient without his or her consent. Beyond simple reading of thoughts, the Drain Knowledge ability disrupts the Force to steal deep memories and information in a violent and merciless way, potentially leaving the subject psychologically damaged as a result. Talon used this technique to steal information from Elke Vetter to reveal the whereabouts of Marasiah Fel. *'Telekinesis:' Telekinesis is a neutral ability that most Force-sensitives had which allows them to move and otherwise manipulate physical matter in a variety of ways, all with the power of the Force. The ability is virtually ubiquitous among Force sensitive individuals and organizations, though the techniques can differ greatly. It has a tremendous number of applications, both combative and utilitarian. **'Force Push:' Force push is a telekinetic ability of the Force that is used in an offensive or defensive manner. It can be used to varying degrees, from simply nudging or softly moving targets away from the user, to shoving and knocking them back, to sending them flying through the air, potentially causing serious injury or even death. **'Force Barrier:' Force Barrier is both an offensive and defensive Force power, aligned neither with the light or dark sides of the Force, that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. ***'Protection Bubble:' A Protection Bubble is a Force power with which the user can create a defensive sphere around their body capable of protecting the user from a wide range of attacks, deflect laser blasts, defend against lightsabers, vacuums and even inflict certain amounts of damage upon contact with the enemy. Protection bubbles can also be used offensively. Should the user surround the attacker in a Protection bubble, it is possible the attacker will become a victim of their own attack, having been trapped within its destructive radius. Due to the extreme concentration needed to sustain the bubble however, the user has to be momentarily immobile in order to enact the bubble, and sometimes, completely stationary in order to sustain it. *'Tutaminis:' Tutaminis is a set of Force abilities related to energy absorption. Designated as one in a family of Control abilities, tutaminis techniques are related to the idea that, through the Force, Force users can draw potentially harmful heat or electrical energy into their bodies and diffuse it or channel it away completely. In addition to deflecting energy weapons, this ability could eliminate the harmful effects of other energy-based Force powers such as Force lightning. *'Force Lightning:' Force lightning is an offensive Force technique that hat channeled Force energy down the user's limbs, hurling arcing bolts of electricity from the wielder's fingertips or palms. Talon used this ability to kill Elke Vetter as well as nearly kill Wolf Sazen. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Aliens Category:Assassins Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Pilots Category:Precognition Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Psychometry Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Energy Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Information Users Category:Animal Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Matter Users Category:Sith Category:Tier 5